It is well-known that cutting in an edge between two interfacing wall surfaces or between the interface between a wall and molding is difficult. A user typically dips his or her paint brush into the paint and attempts to paint a straight line along a considerable length, typically more than 2-3 feet (more than 1 m). During this activity, the edge of the brush may wobble thereby painting an edge that is not straight. The present invention solves this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,791, an Edger Attachment for Paint Brushes, discloses an edger attachment that includes a shielding plate pivotally mounted on a paint brush for movements between an operative position for guiding the bristle end portions of the brush and an inoperative position away from the bristles of the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,278, a Paintbrush and Guard Attachment for Edging, discloses a device for removable attachment to a paintbrush to assist in cutting-in one flat surface to another. It is formed of a flat metal sheet having a “foot” and a pair of bendable arms that can be bent to engage the opposite sides of the handle of a paintbrush, while the “foot” portion acts as a guide and shield against unintentional smearing.
U.S. Patent Published Application No. 2015/5223593, a Novel Paint Brush with Built In Edger, discloses a paint brush with a built in edger system that aims to control the application of paint and purportedly eliminates the need to use masking tape. The edger system is attached to the brush as a mechanical attachment. The edging device aims to prevent paint from going beyond the borders of the edging device.
U.S. Pat. No. 782,53, a Paint Brush, discloses a paint brush with an attachment in the form of a guard or shield. The shield is able to retract to expose the bristles of a brush and then readily extended to cover the brush, as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,741, a Paint Brush Guide, discloses a paint brush guide to attach to a paint brush in order to guide the brush along a window casing or frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,879, a Paint Brush Edging Attachment, discloses another form of an edging attachment.
Additional prior art paint tools are disclosed at U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,584,504; 2,820,237; 3,401,418; and 4,339,837; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/196286; and 2013/022386.